Lillian's Gift
by Chibimom
Summary: The day that changed everything.


**Lillian's Gift**

The characters are not mine and I'm not making any profit here.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Summary: The day that changed everything.

Thanks to my beta Unhinged for the quick turnaround. Any remaining errors are mine.

The rainbows added just the right fairyland touch to the 20-foot high water sprays that Lex and 30 or so other children tromped though, laughing and screaming in childish delight splashing under the watchful eyes of dozens of lifeguards and bodyguards. The picnic his father had dragged him to was to be the usual boring, formal affair with business partners, dressed in his usual formal stiff suit and tie. But Donald Chamberlain, their host, had 5 children of his own and obviously believed in entertaining tomorrow's proteges. Donald had hired a children's entertainment planner and divested himself of further details.

Lex was in heaven, even if he was dressed uncomfortably. The other children were in shorts or sundresses. He resisted at first; watching the other children play various lawn games, sailing high on swings, and crawling through monstrous tunnels with brightly colored balls. A man in a funny outfit made animals and other objects out of long stretchy balloons that held Lex's attention for nearly an hour. Lex studied the twists and stretches calculating the right amount of air the balloon would need for more elaborate designs of his own imagination. Something soft was thrust in his face and Lex blinked twice.

"Oh, no thank you," Lex said solemnly, knowing he was too old to accept a balloon animal, but secretly coveting the bright red dachshund offered by the smiling balloon man.

Lex walked a few steps toward the cotton candy machine with it's delicate crystal-spun stickiness, and the popcorn machine next to it. The sugar would rot his teeth, but maybe a small bag of popcorn wouldn't spoil his dinner. Even these guys handing out sticky candy and popcorn were friendly. Of course they were being paid to be nice. He accepted a small sack of popcorn and continued surveying the attractions. Maybe he could have a Sno-cone later.

Pony rides were available down at the stables, but Lex had his own stable at home and could ride any of their own prize horses whenever he wanted to. He actually owned a small Arabian mare, though he seldom rode her; Lionel was too afraid Lex would be hurt. He wasn't allowed to do a lot since the accident that took his hair.

Soon several water attractions were turned on and the chaperones were handing out swimsuits to the children. Four red, white, and blue cabanas lined one side of the giant water slide, two for the girls and two for the boys. Lex watched the children from the sidelines, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his pants. The long water spray was further down the hill from the slide.

Lex watched as Mrs. Chamberlain moved into his line of sight and bent to look into his eyes. Lex had been introduced to her when he and Lionel had arrived earlier that day. She was a lovely woman with dark curls, intense blue eyes and a youthful face. Lex had expected someone old like Margaret, the nasty maid, at home. After all, Mr. Chamberlain had five children.

"You're really young to have dropped five brats," Lex quoting Lionel before he knew what he was saying. He quickly clenched his eyes shut and waited for the sharp sting of a slap. Trembling, he knew his life was over, but peeled open one eye when Mrs. Chamberlain burst into laughter.

"Lex," Mrs. Chamberlain said, wrapping her arms around him chuckling in his ear. "I'm Donald's second wife. Only the baby, Suzy, is mine. The first Mrs. Chamberlain 'dropped' the first four." She kissed Lex's cheek and led him into one of the cabanas. "You know, sometimes it isn't a good thing to repeat everything your Father says."

Lex's faced burned red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd let that slip. Lionel had taught him to keep tighter lips than that. At least Mrs. Chamberlain hadn't hit him even though he deserved it.

She searched through the piles of swim trunks. Smiling she handed one to Lex. A nice purple one. "Now put this on in one of the changing rooms. When you're ready, I'll put sunscreen on for you."

"Ma'am?" Lex looked up at her. "Please don't tell my father..."

"Don't you worry, Lex, I wouldn't dream of it," Mrs. Chamberlain said solemnly as she left the cabana. "And your father will be tied up in business matters at least until dinner."

Lex sat on one of the benches loosening his tie. Should he dare play in the water? His heart tugged toward the opening in the cabana and he peeked out. Everyone was having so much fun. Why wasn't he allowed to have fun? Why did Luthors have to be different? This must be the magical day in his life when he, Alexander Luthor, was allowed to have fun. A big grin split his face in two and he ran back inside and tore off his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in the cubby holes provided.

"Lex, are you ready yet?" Mrs. Chamberlain called.

Holding his breath, Lex stepped out. No one laughed, no one pointed, no one stared. Lex realized that Mrs. Chamberlain was also wearing a bathing suit with a long scarf tied around it.

"Here honey, let me put this on you. I don't want your fair skin to burn."

Lex noticed that she said 'fair skin' and not 'freaky skin'. He enjoyed feeling her hands massaging the lotion into his skin. It reminded him of his mother and he missed the physical attention. She put plenty on his head and shoulders.

"There you go," she tweaked his nose. "Now enjoy the water."

"Thank you," Lex said as he ran off to wait in the short line for the water slide.

Around 3, the business meeting inside the huge brick Tudor house broke for 30 minutes. Lionel

Luthor sipped his coffee while gazing out the wall of glass that separated the sunroom from the resplendent patio. Most of the businessmen and women had followed the invitations' instructions to dress casually for the picnic. Casual to Lionel was a summer weight linen suit and a tropical print tie; his ascetic demeanor still held clearly in place by his piercing glare. The others had gone out to check on their wives and children. Only Lionel and one other man had stayed behind.

"Look at Rollins!" The other man laughed. "His little girl just painted his face with chocolate. She must be all of seven?"

"Too old for embarrassing her father like that." Lionel took another drink of his coffee and looked further out at the carnival atmosphere.

"Mr. Luthor, I don't think Rollins is embarrassed at all. He seems to be having a good time."

A loud click of heavy glass paneled doors and Lionel found himself alone. Lex was not in his view, so Lionel stepped outside and strolled out to the edge of the rock-tiered patio, down the steps and past the fountains. Lovely gardens flanked the tiered patio and Lionel inhaled the spicy scent of the early summer flowers.

Lionel expected to find Lex readily. The boy wouldn't be doing much more than playing a simple game of croquet or looking at the talking parrots. Lex had always wanted a dog so perhaps he was checking out the circus dogs. A map was thrust into Lionel's hands and he stopped dead in his tracks before running into a line of children waiting for Sno-cones. He mumbled his apologies then headed off in another direction.

Each attraction was logically laid out and signs were everywhere. With the carnival company-provided chaperones, lifeguards and security guards, who must have extensive background checks, Lionel wondered about the profitability of this business. With better, more technologically advanced attractions, he could find a niche. Start with Metropolis and Kansas City as test markets... Lionel smiled.

The smile slowly dissolved into a tight-lipped scowl when Lionel stopped next one of the brightly colored cabanas. A very white boy was running through the sprays and streams of water, screaming at the top of his lungs, chasing and being chased by other children. Lex tossed the large beach ball he was carrying to the group of other children. One girl grabbed onto the large ball, tossed it back through the spray and Lex caught it before it touched the ground. Everyone cheered except Lionel.

Lionel turned to leave, seething under his breath. How could Lex demean himself like this? Running around outside where everyone could see his pathetic body. The boy knew better. There would be hell to pay.

"Lionel are you enjoying our lovely afternoon?" Mrs. Chamberlain appeared out of nowhere., wearing a pale blue sun dress and designer sunglasses. She gestured toward Lex and the others. "Lex really is having fun." She smiled at Lionel.

"Yes, Rebecca, he is so self-conscious and frail from the accident, I don't like him tiring himself." Lionel's friendly facade firmly in place. "I thought he knew his limitations."

"He seems to be doing just fine. We'd love to have him visit us here on weekends or when you are out of town. We have plenty of space." She laughed, her piercing blue eyes penetrating Lionel's shields. "After all, who will notice six when we have five?"

"Ah Rebecca, Lex is entering that difficult age. Soon to be a teenager, he'll need a firm hand. Lillian always spoiled him, coddled him. He has to grow up tough. Life won't be easy for him, especially with his differences." In a weak moment Lionel wiped his hands over his face and looked away.

"Let's sit over here for a moment." Rebecca led them to a nearby bench. The sounds of happy children wafted over the estate.

As they sat on the wrought iron park bench, Lionel regained his composure. He was furious with himself. This woman had seen him weak and desperate and he didn't want Chamberlain to think of him like that.

"I should be getting back to the house," Lionel said, standing. "The meeting must have resumed by now."

"I don't think they will mind if you are a few minutes late." Rebecca put a gentle hand on Lionel's arm. "Look at him, playing with the others. Does he look that different? Or do you just see him that way? He was so forlorn wandering the grounds watching the other children but not participating himself. I found him standing rigid when the water slide started up. He wanted to play so badly but knew you would be angry with him. Shoving a pair of trunks in his hands and slathering his fair skin with sunscreen was the only way to get him into the action."

Lionel stared out at Lex who was now heading up the water slide. His son was helping a younger boy who seemed a little afraid. The lifeguard at the top of the slide gave Lex a squeeze on his shoulder and smiled, Lex grinned following the younger boy down the slide.

"I don't know how to raise a child, Rebecca. Everything I do seems wrong. Lex is a brilliant boy and tries my patience at every turn. His tutors have suggested boarding schools, but I just lost Lillian. I'm not ready to lose Lex."

"Then don't," Rebecca turned to face Lionel. "You just need to show him that you love him unconditionally. He thinks you are ashamed of his looks, his lack of hair."

Lionel closed his eyes. It was true and he had to face some hard facts. He had been a coward. How could a father act differently toward his son because of the effects of the meteor shower. It was disgraceful and certainly not Lex's fault.

Rebecca glanced at her watch. It was nearly 5. The water was being turned off and the children were splashing in the last of the spray.

"Lionel it's nearly dinner time. Time got away from us."

"No!" Lionel exclaimed realizing he'd missed the rest of the meeting. He was the head executive, but that only made it more important for him to be there.

"Lionel, the world will survive," Rebecca laughed and Lionel calmed. "Why don't you walk Lex back to retrieve his clothes and we'll all meet for the picnic dinner at 6?" She held out her hand and Lionel reached to kiss it. "No, I'm not that old fashioned. I want a good-hearted hand shake!"

"Thank you, Rebecca." Lionel watched as she strolled off waving.

Lex saw Lionel waiting at the edge of the water slide, the first two buttons of his shirt were open and he carried his linen jacket over one arm. Lex almost turned and ran in the other direction, but he knew he had to face his father sooner or later. He just didn't think Lionel would be out here waiting for him.

"Hello father," Lex said crisply as he stood at attention in front of Lionel, just out of arm's reach. "I thought you were in meetings."

"They are over now, son," Lionel said with a firm tone. "Where are your clothes?"

"The cabana over there." Lex pointed, shivering in the cool breeze. "There are towels too."

"Get dry and dressed," Lionel said calmly. "I'll wait here. You don't have to wear your tie and Jacket."

Lex nodded and ran off. Shit, his dad was going to kill him when they got home. Punishment would be meted out inside the imposing Luthor castle. Lex decided his wondrous day was worth whatever Lionel had in store for him.

Once dressed Lex placed his wet suit in a plastic zip bag instead of the laundry bag. He didn't want to part with the purple trunks and hoped Lionel would let him keep them. With his suit jacket and plastic bag, Lex walked out of the cabana followed by two other boys. Lionel was still waiting.

"If it's okay, I'd like to keep my swim suit. Mrs. Chamberlain did pick it out especially for me." Lex glanced up at his father anticipating a look of disapproval.

"Do you like it here Lex?" Lionel asked, seeming ignoring his son's question as he ambled toward the big house with the other families.

"I guess so." Lex's thoughts whirled trying to make sense of his father's scary personality shift.

"Sandra was actually nice to me, and Donald Jr. said I looked weird but was O.K. by him. I beat him at dodgeball." Lex stood tall and proud, walking next to his father.

"That's wonderful son. It is never too early to make an impression on your peers."

Lex's shoulders slumped. They had reached the stone walkway which led to the picnic area. The smell of grilling hamburgers, hotdogs, and ethnic cuisine enveloped the air. Lex was afraid he would be taken home and not allowed to indulge with the other children. Lionel was very strict in following Lex's doctor recommended diet.

"Are we leaving?"

Lionel looked across the Chamberlain estate. Even without the special games and water attractions, this was built with children in mind. Different sized pools with slides and sprays, a safe looking playground, an area for chalk, at least three different child clubhouses, and the ponies. Lex had a horse that he wasn't allowed to ride. Lillian had many silver cups and medals won in Dressage with her small Morgan mare, Phenicia . The mare, Lex's Arabian, and a couple of hunter seat Thoroughbreds were all that remained of the once large collection of Luthor horses.

"No, you go on and join the others." Lionel looked down at Lex, taking his jacket and swimsuit. "Just be a little careful of what you eat. I'll join you in a bit."

Lex couldn't believe his ears and wasted no time in racing around the walkway.

Mrs. Chamberlain caught up with Lionel once again. She put her arm in his and led the way to the long tables draped with fine tablecloths.

"The adult section," she laughed as they approached the bar. "Let me take your jackets and Lex's trunks."

"Rebecca." Lionel touched her shoulder as she turned to leave. The other guests mingled and Donald Chamberlain waived from across the lawn. " I will be in Tokyo over July 4th for two weeks." He hesitated.

"We'd be delighted, Lionel. Have him pack lightly. And nothing formal, we seldom do formal here. Don Jr. told me he really liked Lex. He'd been told that Lex was a 'pussy', but decided that wasn't true. Quite an endorsement from a 15 year old. You should be proud."

Lionel smiled and shook his head. "I am, I just haven't shown it. But that is going to change. Lex deserves better that I've been giving him and I'm going to make it up to him."

After Rebecca left Lionel thought about Luthorcorp. If he was going to be a better father, he would also have to clean up his company. He couldn't expose his son to that kind of dirty business dealings.

Lionel left the adult party and headed over to the children's side where several other families had gathered. He found Lex stuffing his mouth with something that smelled rather good and sat next to him.

"What are you eating that smells so delicious, son?"

"Uhh, Dad?" Lex sat up straight. "This is a burrito with carnitas which is shredded pork, spices and other great stuff."

"Well, it smells wonderful. Would you fetch me one? And an ice-tea?" Lionel smiled and nodded when Lex's mouth fell open.

Lex seemed shocked, but stepped out of the picnic table.

"Absolutely, Dad, I'll be right back."

The other adults at the table introduced themselves and their children and Lionel did the same. One mother told Lionel how helpful Lex was earlier when she was searching for her youngest. Lionel nodded proudly.

How could he have missed in Lex what these people gleaned in one short afternoon? Lionel kept one ear tuned into the conversation at the table while his thoughts drifted to his relationship with his son. He knew Lex feared him; an emotion that Lionel did nothing to assuage. Lionel was devastated when Lillian died and was not emotionally equipped himself to help Lex. He'd ignored the boy. Lex had been so aloof at and after the funeral that Lionel actually thought his son was stone cold and had kept the stiff upper lip for the Luthor name. So Lionel handled Lex the only way he knew how. Ignore him.

"Dad, here's your burrito," Lex said as he carefully set the plastic ice tea cup and Chinette plate in front of his father. Sitting next to him, Lex looked up at his father. "It really is good."

Lionel looked into his son's eyes and saw Lex trembling slightly. How had he done this to his own son?

"Lex, would you like to spend two weeks here with Mrs. Chamberlain and her family while I'm in Tokyo?" Lionel asked quietly. "She has extended a kind offer."

Lex's insides began to tumble. This had to be a test. Lionel never let him out of the mansion or the Metropolis penthouse when he was out of town on business. And Lionel never joked.

"It's probably best if I stay at home, as usual?" Lex questioned carefully. "I mean, I wouldn't want to burden the Chamberlains." Lex looked down at his plate. His stomach gurgled and his muscles tensed.

"Well I think it is a very good idea," Lionel bit into his burrito. "This is excellent, Lex. Do you think we can teach Frances to make carnitas... was it?"

Lex beamed. "Yes. It may take her a couple of tries." He scrutinized his father's face and decided to take a chance. "It might be nice to visit the Chamberlains, if they will have me. And if you think I won't be too much trouble."

Lionel and Lex continued to eat and chat with two other people left at their table. After finishing, they left the picnic tables in search of Mrs. Chamberlain. Lionel walked along holding Lex's hand. Dominic Senatori, an aide of Lionel's marched up to them from the side.

"Mr. Luthor," Dominic said, his British accent heavy. "The afternoon meeting went on without you. I was quite concerned." He scowled at Lex and the boy tried to wrestle his hand out of Lionel's.

"I was with my son, not that it concerns you," Lionel's retort was firm. He held on tightly to Lex's small hand. "I assume nothing occurred that couldn't be handled by you?" Lionel continued walking.

"No sir, nothing." Dominic was sweating. His fear of Lionel was palpable.

"Very good Dom. Call for the limo. Lex and I are heading home."

"Yes Sir!" Dominic ran off in the direction he came from.

Lex giggled and covered his mouth. He knew he wasn't supposed to make fun of Dominic, but the man was such a buffoon.

"Lex!" Lionel scowled.

"But Dad, Dom's such a tight ass!"

Lionel burst into laughter. "Yes, I suppose he is. But he is fairly good lackey."

Lex howled in laughter until they reached the front of the estate where the limos were lining up. A tap on Lionel's back turned him before he could enter his car. It was Mrs. Chamberlain.

"What, thought you could leave without saying goodbye?"

"I was going to call you," Lionel said. "Lex would very much like to spend time here over the 4th while I'm in Tokyo. You offer is very kind."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lex said. "I had a really great time today." Then Lex held up his hand still clasped in his father's.

"We will see you in three weeks Lex." Rebecca kneeled to hug and kiss Lex on the cheek.

She gave Lionel a quick peck on the cheek and watched as they drove off in the sleek limousine.

Later that evening, Rebecca stood looking over the estate from the balcony of her sitting room

just off the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"It's been a long day, dear, aren't you tired?" Donald asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll be right in." She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I'm just catching a little air."

"Don't stay up too late. The baby will be calling for you soon." Donald grinned and closed the glass doors behind him.

"Thank you."

Rebecca smiled radiantly and turned toward the voice.

"You don't know how much this means to me. Their future was riddled with hate and lies. At first Lionel could not accept Lex as he was and pushed him away. Then tried to love him by making him tough with physical and psychological games. Lionel lost what little humanity he'd once had. When Lex was old enough to fight back, he lost himself in a dark world looking for acceptance, which he never found. He became just like his father. There was a young man in his life who nearly saved him from himself, but Lex could not trust anyone and his young friend left him."

"Are things set right now?" Rebecca asked closing her eyes, imagining the face of her childhood friend.

"Yes. Lionel and Lex will develop a close relationship and when Lex meets the boy again, nothing will stop the friendship. I can rest now, Rebecca, knowing my family will finally know love."

Rebecca felt a mist waft slowly over her skin and disappear. She opened her eyes and thought of her own family. Her husband was waiting for her inside.

End.


End file.
